


The Cutest Attack

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The cameras stopped, and Dahyun left the TT music video set to change out of her bunny costume—except she didn’t.





	The Cutest Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Cut!”

The cameras stopped, and Dahyun left the TT set to change out of her bunny costume—except she didn’t.

She hopped around the set, her fluffy white ears flopping into her face with each bounce. The other members were enjoying her act until they realized she was heading straight toward them.

Dahyun barreled into Sana first, putting her “paws” on her shoulders and making nibbling noises into her ears. This of course activated Sana’s clumsiness, turning them both into a wobbling, giggly mess.

But Dahyun was bored of Sana; she needed a new target—hey, where’d they all go?

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my lovely friend Mimi <3 
> 
> Prompt: Adorable


End file.
